New Guardians
by BriannaSnowLover
Summary: Well as you all know there is a new movie called Rise of the Guardians and what Brianna doesn't know is that she will become a very special guardian indeed.
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight is going to be the best night!" Brianna said to her self. Her parents were away and she rented Rise of the Guardians on Direct TV. She got her popcorn ready an still had two minutes before the movie would start; she turned off the lights an grabbed her favorite blanket " Three seconds left!", she said to her self. During the movie, it felt like someone was watching her, but she shook that feeling away. Once the movie ended, she heard tapping on the living room window and went to see what it was. She gasped.

It was Bunnymund from the movie! She was freaking out. " The Easter Bunny is right outside my window! That is ironic how I was just watching a movie with him in it." Brianna laughed to herself as she opened the door for him. " 'Bout time! The mosquitoes are horrible out here!" Brianna laughed at his comment as she invited him inside. " You want a carrot?" She said excitedly " Sure mate!" Bunnymund said. Brianna grabbed a carrot out of the kitchen and tossed it to him. It landed straight in his hands because she had perfect aim. "So what are you doing here?" She asked. "North sent me to get you. You're going to be one of us!" Bunnymund exclaimed. He thought having a calm and relaxed girl on the team may balance them out, plus she is kinda cute. May become a friend for Jack. She seemed mature so she might straighten him out. "Me a guardian? Did you read my mind or something during that movie?" Brianna asked. " Ok, just don't call me an ankle biter because I am as tall as you Bunnymund!" She said sarcastically making him laugh, " So how are we going to get there? Are we taking you tunnels to get there?" "Yup, sure are Bigfoot!" he called that cause she had big feet like him. " I'll change then and we'll leave after. There are more carrots in the kitchen on the counter Cracker Jack." Brianna said while walking to her room. After about two minutes she walked out in her grey toms, (a shoe like bobs) blue jeans, her Mowata store shirt, and her Iota bulldog black hoodie. " You are going to the North Pole like that mate?" Asked Bunnymund. " I don't mind the cold. My family hates the cold and doesn't want it to snow. I think it needs to for a week cause it never snows down here in south Louisiana." she said with a sad expression.

Bunnymund looked at her sad expression and said "Maybe if we tell Jack about it he might be able to fix that!" Her face lightened up then said " Wait! I almost forgot one thing!" She ran back to her room and grabbed her sketch book from her computer desk. " Ready when you are!" Brianna exclaimed. " Good! Now jump on my back Bigfoot!" Bunnymund said. Brianna laughed an said " You sound like my dad." As Bunnymund tapped his right foot twice, and a bunny hole appeared and off they went! Brianna was so excited! She thought to her self, ~Me a guardian? Who would of ever thought a country girl like me who lived by swamps and bayous all her life would become a guardian?~ It wasn't long before they arrived at North's place. When they exited the tunnel, the rest of the guardians were there: Sandman, The Tooth Fairy, North, and Jack Frost. She was amazed and no one saw her because Bunnymund was standing in front of her and didn't let the others see her because he wanted her to have an introduction like in one of the movies he saw the humans watching one Easter. " Guys! I'd like you to meet Brianna! The new guardian!" He said as he moved from in front of her aside. She smiled and waved to each of them. Tooth (The Tooth fairy, know as Tooth for the guardians,) flew over to her to inspect her teeth. When she collected all her baby teeth she was amazed by her impeccable brushing and flossing. She was agitated when she heard that she had to get braces! The nerve of that dentist saying she hadn't brushed her teeth well enough. " Oh my God! I never seen such beautiful brushing and flossing before! You must be brushing them like 5 times a day!" She exclaimed. She took her hands out of Brianna's mouth. " Thank you! And yes, I do brush my teeth 5 times a day!" Brianna said with the same emotion as Tooth. Next it was Sandman to greet himself.

There were many pictures floating above his head "I hope I have as much as a good time as you say I will Sandy!" They were all astound that she could under stand him, even Sandy was excited! He might have a conversation with someone for once! As they pulled them selves together from that amazement, North came over and gave her a jolly hug an said, " I have a feeling in my belly that you will be a great guardian!" He said in an happy tone. When it was Jack's turn, he shook her hand and he felt he was cold like him and said " You don't mind the cold? You feel like you're freezing and you are wearing thin clothing?" Brianna blushed and said " I never did mind the cold at all. Winter is always my favorite time of the year actually!" An unsuspected hug came from Jack. Once he pulled himself together he said " It would be awesome to have another guardian! Exspecially one that doesn't mind the cold! And it seemed like you have the right thin to say or do to make everyone impressed." Brianna turned crimson red upon hearing the comment.


	2. Chapter 2

" Let's begin the oath of a guardian shall we miss Brianna?" Brianna nodded her head. North said "Repeat after me ' I shall promise to protect, love, and give faith to all the children around the world no matter were they are from China to Mexico, you give them the faith to believe in all us guardians." Once Brianna repeated that, the elves played music, the yetis clapped there hands in joy, and all the guardians came around her and hugged her till she couldn't breath. She laughed at the joyful sight and hugged them all back. After that, Sandy put a picture of enormous amounts of food and then a picture of a man with ripples on his stomach, then Brianna said "Sandy said that if we are all ready he is ready to feast and that he is starved!" Sandy was so excited that someone can actually understand him for once! He nodded his head and jumped up and down, finally North said, " Of course! Now, we feast till our bellies burst!" They all laughed with excitement in there voices. We they all entered the dinning room, Brianna's eyes widened when seeing the enormous turkey in the middle o the table and said " That's one big gobler!" They wanted to know what a gobler was and said, " That's a nickname we gave turkeys back home on the chicken farm." Once they heard that they wanted to know all about her. " Well, I live in south Louisiana were all the Cajuns live," they all gave her confused looks," Cajuns are people who mostly live in Louisiana and maybe related to the Germans, the French, and many different people and have a culture all on our own an if you like spicy foods, you might want to try some of our cookin' we make everything from hot chow chow to one spicy gumbo. My personal favorite is our boiled crawfish straight from the feilds..." After an hour she finished explaining everything. When she finished, Tooth said, " We should try some of your food at our feast today! Do you know the recipes?" Brianna ran out and got her sketch book and flipped to were she had a copy of all those recipes her family handed down for years and gave them to North who gave them to the yetis and told them to cook all these foods. North sat back down and said to Jack, " What do you think about the new girl, she's nice eh?" He said in a thick Russian ascent while blinking to Jack. Jack blushed deeply and said " I like her. She is laid back and calm." Jack looked at you and then the yetis came with all Brianna favorite foods and she almost went crazy. They all wanted to try everything so thy started with the boiled crawfish sense they didn't know how to eat it. After explaining how to eat it they devoured it. Once they got to the rest of the food, Brianna was stuffed except for the rest of them, they could probably eat a whole horse if they wanted to! When they finished eating, it felt like there bellies were going to burst!

Brianna let out a long yawn and North saw her yawn. " Why don't we show you to your room? Then you could get some sleep." Brianna answered, " Thank you." Kindly, North brought her to her room. Brianna locked the door and got dressed in some night clothes North had made for her. They were some plaid pants and a plaid shirt to match. When she finished, she went unlock the door and when she opened it, her and Jack came face to face. They blushed crimson red and Brianna took a step back. "North and I wanted to know if you wanted a tour of the workshop before you went to sleep or do it tomorrow, if you want?" Jack said softly to Brianna trying to impress her. He thought to himself ~ I can't believe! It hasn't even been a day and I am already falling for her! She is one special girl.~ " Sure! I'd love to have a tour!" She answered quickly, so they went to were North and Sandy were. Pictures formed above Sandy's head " That is a thoughtful offer! I would love to go see you do your job!" Brianna answered. Jack said, " You're ready for your tour Brianna?" Brianna answered in a joking manner, " Well duh?!" " Lets get on with the tour!" North said breaking the silence. After a couple of minutes, Brianna saw all the yetis making the toys and the elves looked like they are hurting them selfs. Sandy notice she was looking at them curiously and he said that the yetis make the toys and they just let the elves believe that they make the toys. She giggled. Once the tour was over, it was time to watch Sandy do his job. " Sense you can't fly," Jack said with a blush," do you want me to carry you sense I can fly?" Brianna answered while also blushing, " Of course Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack picked Brianna up bride-style and followed Sandy. Once they met up with Sandy, Sandy said told Brianna to watch and she saw the beautiful, golden sand spread out in strains and flowed to each kid and gave them there most wonderful dreams tonight instead of nightmares that Pitch rarely gave them now sense the guardians had beat him and was taken down by his own nightmares. Brianna was stricken with awe when she saw the peaceful sight. Jack looked into her green eyes, and fell instantly in love with her. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't noticed Brianna looked at him and blushed deeply and hugged him tighter. With that hug, he broke from the trance and blushed back and kissed her forehead. With that, Brianna feel asleep in the arms of Jack Frost and he carried her back after Sandy's dream sand gave her the best dream she could ever have, being with Jack Frost, but she knew Tooth liked him and she respected that because she didn't want to get on Tooth's bad side after just becoming a guardian. When Jack, Sandy, and Brianna got back, they both laid Brianna in her bed and said goodnight. After Sandy left the room, Jack whispered to Brianna, " I love you." The only thing is he didn't know she could hear everything around her when she slept and her heart skipped a beat or two upon hearing that and a smile slipped onto her face and Jack noticed this smile and left feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Brianna woke up to her alarm clock playing one of her favorite songs, When I Grow Up. Once she got out of bed, took a bath, washed her face, and got dressed in her jeans, toms, and a wool shirt, she walked out to find Jack waiting for her. When Jack saw her he gave a deep, passionate, kiss that surprised her. After about a minute or two, she pulled away and said three words that made him feel warm inside. They walked down stairs and ate breakfast with North. " So, how was your sleep last night Brianna? I trust the room was to your liking." North asked. " I did sleep well! Thank you!" Brianna answered back to him while eating pancakes. " Today is a special day for all of us Brianna." Jack said " Why Jack?" Brianna asked. " Well today we are going to find out your abilities and center as a guardian!" North said with enthusiasm, " I shall call upon Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund! They should all be here to witness this joyful day!" Brianna giggled as she got up to brush her teeth.

Once she left North said to Jack, " Jack, I know you like her a lot. A little yeti told me you to shared one passionate kiss." Jack answered, " Yes I do like her a lot and who told you? Was it Dave?" He said in a joking manner.

An hour later, the rest of the guardians arrived and started to figure out Brianna's abilities . First, North handed Brianna a sword and said, " First, lets see if you can sword fight!" After 24 minutes, Brianna took North's sword and pinned him down. They all clapped because no of them could ever beat North in a sword fight. " Good now we know not to get in a sword fight with you!" Bunnymund said," Now, lets see if you can wrestle someone to the ground!" Brianna answered, " This should be fun! Back home me and my guy friends would wrestle all the time back home!" Bunnymund answered back, " We'll see if that is any match to me mate!" After a good while, the fight was finally over and Brianna had Bunnymund pinned with his left arm behind his back on his belly.

" Well I'll be! A girl actually beat me!" Bunnymund said while walking back to his place. Tooth flew over to her, " Lets see if you can fly! Now concentrate, imagine you're floating off the ground and clear your mind of everything else." Brianna did as she was told and started to fly. " I am flying!" Brianna said excitedly. Tooth exclaimed, " Now after a lot of practice, you'll be flying like a pro!" As Jack saw all this happening, he thought to himself, ~She is not a girly-girl thank god! She is a tomboy.~ " Ok! You may be cold like me but can you freeze like me?" Jack said while walking over to we're Brianna was standing. " Ok think nice, cooling, thoughts about anything frozen, and put all your concentration into you hand. After doing so, touch the middle of this staff." After doing all that Brianna touched the middle of the staff Jack had in his hands and frost spread all over the middle. Jack saw her frost had a leafy design to it. They were all shocked, she could do everything all the guardians could do. When she opened her eyes, Brianna saw what she had done to the beautiful staff. " The staff is now yours Brianna." Jack said to her, " I made it my self for you from a tree at the lake were I first became a guardian and heard the man in the moon." Brianna hugged him and softly said to him

" Thank you." It is now Sandy's turn. He had her use dream sand on the others to see if she could transform it. She could. Tooth said, " Now all we have to do is find your center!" Brianna asked what a center was," It is what you are guardian of like Jack is the guardian of fun because his center is fun, North's is curiosity, Bunny's is hope, mine is memories, and Sandy's is dreams. What is yours?" Brianna said, " Well I have been hearing a voice in my head say 'protection' for a while now-" North cut her off, " It is man in moon telling you your center! You are the guardian of protection!" They all cheered and gave her a hug. Then Brianna remembered something," What is today?" she asked. Sandy answered, " August 8th. Why?" Brianna said, " Because tomorrow is my birthday!" Jack said, " Then we must have a big celebration for you!" Brianna laughed and yawned because it was now 8 PM and she was tuckered out. Jack walked with her to her room while the others left. " That was amazing today." He said breaking the silence," Yea but now I am tired!" she said. They laughed and reached the room," Night" Jack said before giving her a surprise smack kiss. After the kiss Brianna hugged him and went to bed. But what thy all didn't know is that Pitch was watching them all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Awe. Look at the two lovers. Yuck! So glad I don't have one!" Pitch said while watching Jack and Brianna. " I will make them feel pain and fell miserable like they did to me. I will take her away and hide her so she won't protect the children and I give them sweet nightmares again!"

When Brianna woke up she did her morning routine and went down stairs,~It's my birthday!~ she thought ~ I am going to be 17!~

When she got down stairs, Bunnymund blind folded her and led her into a they took the blind fold off her, she saw the room was decorated in beautiful greens, reds, yellows, and blues. All the guardians yelled surprise and happy birthday to her.

She has never had a party this extravagant before! All of a sudden, wings started to form on her back with the same frost pattern as on her staff. After the wings formed, Brianna had a vision of when she was a baby.

In the vision, a jolly man in a red suit was tickling her then, all of a sudden the vision finished. They stared with amazement at her. She noticed the wings and was so confused at what happened.

" The ultimate guardian has been found." Bunnymund said and tooth flew over to Brianna and gave her a hug and said " We are going to have so much fun! I can show you my favorite places to fly and everything!"

Brianna laughed at that and North said, " Lets have some cake!" So the elves brought out the cake, they lit the candles and the guardians sang happy birthday.

When they finished, Brianna blew out the candles an they started eating the cake. "The cake is delicious!" Brianna said. After finishing the cake, Tooth said " It's present time!" Tooth couldn't wait to give Brianna her present.

Sandy said, " Me first!" by using pictures of course. Brianna opened his present. The present was a sword holder made of pure gold and had dream sand on it.

Brianna said " Thank you. This is a very beautiful and thoughtful gift." she said while giving him a hug. Sandy blushed. North handed Brianna her gift and said " Happy birthday! I hope you like it."

When Brianna opened North' gift, it was a sword that matched the holder Sandy gave her. On the sword handle there was a diamond on each side and had beautiful details on the handle that resembled rice crops her father planted that were her favorite.

She thanked North and put the sword in the holder. Bunnymund hopped over to Brianna and gave her his present to her. It was a silver suit made of silver that protected her from evil. Brianna flew upstairs and put the suit on she also found shoes that went with the outfit and she put the sword holder around her waist and grabbed the staff and held it.

As she flew back down stairs, they all saw her exquisite figure in the outfit and Jack had his mouth agape from her beauty and Brianna blushed.

Jack thought to himself, ~ You have to resist the urge to kiss her. You can't hold her in your arms and call her yours forever , yet.~ Brianna blushed as she sat back down in her seat.

" Here you go hope you really like it and take care of it!" Tooth said while giving Brianna her present. Brianna noticed the box had holes in it and when she opened it, she found a little mini fairy.

The mini fairy flew up and hugged Brianna's cheek. " Her name is Dizzle. I trust you to take real good care of her." Dizzle flew over and sat on Brianna's shoulder. " Oh I will take care of Dizzle. She's so cute!" Dizzle flew back to Brianna's shoulder and sat down.

Jack came up to Brianna with his gift. It was a small box wrapped with a white bow on it. When Brianna opened it, it was a beautiful necklace with a diamond in the shape of a maple leaf,

" Each tip of the leaf represents each one of the guardians." Jack walked closer to Brianna and put the necklace on for her, ~ You have to resist this Jack! She'll think you're a creeper!~ Jack thought to himself.

Once Jack put the necklace on Brianna, she stared at it's beauty. She hugged Jack and it was getting pretty hard for him to resist the urge. Before he could pull away, Brianna gave him a surprise, but yet soft kiss. Jack brushed his fingers through Brianna's dirty-blonde hair and said three most wonderful words,

" I love you." Tooth was a little jealous at the sight but was glad for Jack that he finally found someone to complete him.

Bunnymund coughed and Jack pulled away and they both blushed deeply."It's time to play some party games!" Bunnymund said. "What kind of games?" Brianna inquired. " We'll what kind of games do you play?" Tooth asked. "Well, I do play sports. How 'bout baseball!"

Jack said, " Of course Brianna. Dave! Can you please bring us a base ball and a baseball bat?" Dave brought the bat and they all went outside and started to play. Of course Brianna swung first then Sandy, then North, then Jack, then Tooth. It was about an hour before he game was over and they were all tired and worn out. They all said good night and Jack and Brianna walked back to her room,

"That was some good swingin' back there Jack." Brianna said. "You did well yourself." Jack answered. Brianna's feet started to hurt so she started to fly.

Jack saw this as an opportunity so he grabbed Brianna's waist and brought her down to the ground. " Now what was that for?" Brianna asked a little shaky.

" Well, don't you want to look at the beautiful night sky. Although, its beauty can't compare to yours Snowflake." Jack said . Brianna blushed and said, " That was a little cheesy, but thank you that was the nicest compliment I have ever received."

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Brianna asked Jack. He wasn't paying any attention so Brianna made a snowball and let it fall on his face. Jack came back to reality and said to Brianna, " Oh you'll have to pay for that!"

He had made a snow ball but before he could throw it, Brianna had threw another snow ball. " At least let me attempt to throw the snowball at you!" Jack exclaimed.

Brianna laughed wildly and said, "Hit me with your best shot!" He threw the snowball at her but missed. "Miss me! Miss me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Brianna yelled in a taunting manner.

" But don't forget snowflake, I can still freeze you!" Jack yelled back a little irritated.


	5. Info for readers!

Important info for the people who read this story:

**Sorry I have not been able to post chapters! I have way to much homework this year of middle school. I am working on chapter five and I might take a while when making the following chapters. I just meant to keep y'all posted and will let y'all know when this will stop. I hope y'all will continue reading my stories. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

" No I haven't forgotten, but you have forgotten I can freeze you too." Brianna said.

"Oh it's on!" Jack yelled. Jack made and threw the first snowball that started their snowball fight. Brianna and Jack laughed till they almost passed out.

"I think I won this snowball fight snowflake!" Jack said. "Says who?" Brianna asked while putting her hands on her hips. "Well me." Jack said. He walked over to his snowflake and put his arms around her.

"Shh… someone is watching." Brianna whispered to Jack. She walked over to a large rock where the person was eavesdropping on them.

"Boo!" Brianna yelled to the eavesdropper, " Cracker Jack?" Brianna asked as she saw Bunnymund, " What are you doing spying on us?" She said this with a little more anger in her voice.

"North wanted me to make sure his granddaughter wasn't doing anything stupid!" Bunnymund yelled back. Brianna answered, " Ok, I may be a blonde but I don't do stupid things… not all the times. And what do you mean 'granddaughter'" Brianna inquired.

"Why don't you ask him yourself. He is in his office." With that, Bunnymund answered and walked away from the two.

"Well, better get this all settled before I can't."Brianna said. "Race you there Snowflake!" Jack said.


	7. Story question

**I want to ask you faithful readers a question. Do y'all want me to start writing in a person's point of view in the story? PM me and let me know so I can start chapter six soon!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I just got Rise of the Guardians on DVD! Yea! I decided to make a chapter for all yall!**

~Jack's POV~

"You're on!" I yelled to snowflake. We were already close to the workshop so it wasn't long before we arrived. We were neck in neck when we finished the race but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"You were pretty good back there but I still won Snowflake." I said. "First of all, we both won and why do you call me Snowflake all the time now?" Brianna asked, " I call you Snowflake because you're as beautiful as a snowflake."

I said and it sounded pretty cheesy, but it made her smile. I really do think she is beautiful. The way her eyes sparkle when she is energized and happy. Man, I really have fallen head over heels for this girl. I am not complaining or anything but, why did she have to play with my emotions!

So, when we finally got up the stairs to North's office, we walked in and saw him talking to Manny (Man in Moon). He seemed like he was in talking to him about something important because he didn't see me and Brianna walk in. So we sat down and waited.

~Brianna's POV~

When me and Jack walked in to North's office, he didn't notice us so we sat down and waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only 20 minutes.

Once North was done, he turned around and noticed us and said, "Oh! Hello Brianna and Jack what brings you two here?""We came here to ask you a question," I said, "am I really your granddaughter? Cause that's what Bunnymund told us." After asking my question North asked Jack to step out of the room while we talk, so he did obeying North's orders.

When Jack left, North turned to me and said," Ok, first of all yea, I am you Pawpaw (What I call my grandfather). I am your mother's father and you and I did get to see each other when you were younger. Since your mother gave up being a guardian and married your father, you were born a guardian. Gratefully, you don't have to have a tragic death like the rest of us."

Before I let him continue I cut him off. " So what you are saying is that I was born a guardian and it didn't fully kick in until my 17th birthday? That still doesn't explain why I haven't seen you in a LONG while?" "You didn't let me finish." North said, " When I started to see you, Pitch found out about you and it made you easy prey for him. When I found out, I had told your parents that I wasn't going to be able to see you again till Manny picked you to be a guardian. I always wished for this day to come and now it has so we can catch up on each other!" North finished happily.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do Pawpaw!" I said

**Sorry if it was too short for yall. We have all been sad because my 19month old cousin was murdered. Oh and if yall want another chapter you better start commenting! I need at least 5 comments to continue.**


End file.
